


Some Days Are Made for Rain

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We waved that sleepy little town goodbye/and driving off together we crossed our hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days Are Made for Rain

"Dammit!"  
Lorelai poked her head around the wall then clamped her hand over her mouth, stifling the giggles that threatened to escape. Luke pulled himself free of the cabinet beneath the sink, his hair sticking in every direction as the spray of water framed his body.

"Turn off the water outside." He barked the words at her, his irritation plain and dark in his voice. She hurried through the kitchen, shrieking as the water splashed her and disappeared out the back door, returning a few moments later to a flooded kitchen and a drenched Luke Danes.

"Maybe we should have turned the water off in the first place."

"I did," he managed through clenched teeth.

"It didn't work." She fought the urge to smile as she looked down at him, her legs on either side of his.

"I realize that."

She sank down and straddled his legs, the water on the floor and his saturated jeans soaking through the thin cotton of her pajama bottoms. She tugged at his flannel shirt, struggling to ease it off his shoulders. "We should get you out of these clothes."

"You're getting wet."

"Wetter." She gave him a smile that had nothing to do with the kitchen pipes and managed to get his flannel shirt free. She tossed it aside, ignoring the splash and tugged his t-shirt free from his jeans. "It's dangerous to stay in wet clothes." She pulled it over his head and ran her fingers down his chest through the thick pad of hair. "You could get sick."

"Did you read that in some mothering book or something."

"Yeah. Or I saw it in a porn film." She unbuttoned his jeans then got to her feet, pulling her tank top over her head. Luke looked up at her with hungry eyes as he lay back on the ground, working himself free of his jeans as Lorelai shimmied her pants down her legs, stepping out of them and letting them fall.

"This can't be sanitary."

"I'll let you clean the floor after," she promised him as she sank back down slowly, letting him guide himself inside her. "Or, if you want to go outside naked, you could turn the water back on and we can shower." She caught his hands and threaded her fingers through his. "Although really, if you think about it, what's cleaner than sex in the water?"

"This is your kitchen."

She began moving; her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as she rose on her knees then sank back down around him. "Our kitchen."

He half-laughed, half-moaned. "Only in the sense that I've bought all the parts to fix it."

She thrust down against him again. "Our kitchen."

Luke tugged on her hands, pulling her down against him, her breasts pressing hard against his chest. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent as he found her lips with his. His tongue pressed into her open mouth, and she smiled against his kiss. She pulled back slowly, her body still moving, rocking gently against his.

"Our kitchen."

Luke released her hand and sent a splash of cool water over her skin, causing her to shriek. "Ours."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-27-05


End file.
